Axe Therapy
by New.York.Celt
Summary: Eilonwy is Jeb's "niece". After some crazy things go down, and she's left alone, will she stay in the hills? Of course-she's not really alone. Plutoxoc
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY FOR THE NEW YEAR! :3  
Oh, and It's pronounced : Eye-lon-wee.

**~`!**

I don't remember much of anything honestly.

I'm kinda dull myself.

But I do remember somethings. Everyone does. I remember one memory, that was painfully vivid in my mind right now..

_It was ten years ago..so I would have been seven then. That works out nicely. My yellow and green orbs swirled around the kitchen, mostly because they couldn't look straight. I was screaming violently, as a wine bottle was brutally forced and smashed over my head. I screamed in pain, clutching my now extremely tender head, falling to the ground, as my mother stood above me. I cried loudly, my screams shaking the whole house. I was left, bleeding on the floor wondering as to why the neighbors weren't coming over. I cried, as a red, pointy boot was kicked and lodged into my ribs. I screamed, blood pouring down my shirt, and I clutched at the puncture wounds. I laid there, sobbing on the ground. _

_Suddenly, I was lifted up by a strange man that I'd never met before and rushed into a car. I cried, wanting my mommy but not wanting her at the same time, still holding my puncture wounds. I screamed at the man with golden orbs and light blond hair._

_"WHO ARE YOU?" _

_"You're my daughter! Hold on baby! We're almost there!" He screamed back to me, as we pulled into the ER. _

That was the first time I ever met my daddy. He was a nice man, with warm golden-brown eyes and chin length, thick, blond hair. Mom had left him when I was only a few weeks old inside her belly, and we'd never even knew each other existed. For awhile, I just called him "Mr. Nice-Man" before the term "daddy" finally sank in. I lived with him from when I was seven, up until now, my seventeenth year of age. I had one golden eye from my father, and one spring green eye from my mother. I had straight hair, like my mother, but had gotten my father's light blond hair. Which only made it easier to dye. I dyed it a light teal ever since I was fifteen, and I love it.

Daddy had brought charges against mom for child abuse, but she only got ten years. Which is why I'm in this situation now. Apparently mom wanted "revenge" so she set a hit man out on daddy. He died, but they caught her. So with no daddy, (again) and no mom (again) and no immediate family, I was sent to my daddy's step-brother. My grandparents were all dead, and my step-uncle, Jeb, was the only one that fit under the category of "family."

I'd never met him before, but I'd spoken to him on the phone before. We both shared the same, dark humor that my father shared, and he spoke in broken, southern English. He lived out in the nowhere's-ville of New Mexico, which is where I was heading. Apparently on some creepy travel bus. I sat in the back of the bus, my yellow hoodie shrouding my body, as it covered my head as well. There were only about 15 other people on this bus, all headed to Mexico.

Most of the people were dressed jovially in bright clothes, with heavily ladden suit cases resting above their heads, in the seats next to them, or under their feet. I sighed, huddling against the back corner of the bus, watching the desert pass us. My sandaled feet shuffled against the metal floor, my yellow-green orbs had dark circles but a small smile sat on my face. I opened the map that I had tucked away in the front pocket of my hoodie. "Uncle" Jeb's gas station was about a good 10 miles from here, so I still had a good while to just kick back and relax.

Before too long, the bus came to a somewhat jarring stop. A large sign that said 'Gas Haven' and 'Last stop for 200 miles' looked beaten up, and wind whistled against large poles, that empty booze bottles hung off of.

Great, I'm homing with another drunk.

People piled off of the bus, skipping inside to buy some snacks and use the outhouse, as the bus driver honked the horn for the gas man to come out. I eyed the creepy house and it's creepy surroundings wearily, but I wasn't scared. Just a tad nervous. I took ahold of all of my luggage, pulling the stuffed two large suitcases off of the bus, and happily hoping that my boxes had arrived, or will arrive soon. The door burst open as the people were about to walk in, and they gave disgusted looks to a dirty looking, old man that walked out. His once white undershirt was now stained yellow, and he wore tattered jeans and a horridly dirty jacket. He had a hat tugged over his head that said, in cursive writing: "Boobies"

...Yes..aren't you mature.

He wobbled over towards the gas pump, his cigar only a stub in his mouth. His teeth were stained yellow, and he looked very sweaty. I plopped down on the front porch, hoping that he would take notice of me soon, seeing as I was too lazy to go up to him. I grabbed my Camel-light cigarettes, taking out a lighter and lighting up. I blew the smoke out, watching the apparently crazy old man interact with the possibly crazier bus driver. The remaining passengers came barrelling out of the shop, carrying bags and bags of snacks, as some of the passengers gave me nasty looks at me smoking my cig.

The bus was filled up, and I watched Jeb's face darken and grimace. He looked towards the hills, and nodded his head numbly.

Hmm..what's this?

I blew smoke out of my nose, watching him as he stepped closer to the bus.

"I..Should'nt be tellin' ya..but'..uhh..Ther's a short cut..if ya go..a few more miles...down this road, ther' should be a dirt road to ya left..take tha' rode, and it should cut'cha a few hours." Jeb said, hearing the happy thank yous and cheers from the travelers. The bus driver thanked him, before waving and driving the tin can away. Jeb was left, standing in the sand, sighing and turning back towards the house. When he saw me, he gasped a little bit, as if shocked by my appearance.

"..'ay..Ya must be ma' niece.." He said shakily, stepping forwards towards me. I nodded, throwing my smoke into the sand and watching as he held out his hand for me to shake, but I jumped forward, wrapping my arms around the sweating, and honestly dirty man.

"Good morning uncle Jeb!" I said, letting my usually terrifying smile stretch across my face. Jeb laughed, scuffing his hand through my hair.

"Yess'ir..your Ben's girl. 'Re ya crazy too?" He asked somewhat seriously. I shrugged, grabbing up one bag as he took the other one and dragged it inside. He gave a scared, passing glance to the hills before we stepped inside.

I tossed my bag down onto the ground and hopped up on a stool that sat with the counter. I made myself up a new cig and puffed out smoke again, as Jeb threw the useless carcass of his old cigar onto a musty, old ashtray and brought out a new one from underneath the counter. He lit up, blowing out smoke away from me.

"So..how old is ya 'nyways?" He asked, watching the windows.

"Seventeen.." I replied, my cigarette not leaving my lips. He nodded, watching the windows still.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, getting up and walking to the window. Something in the hills reflected against the sun, and I was drawn to find the shiny object. I moved towards the door, but I heard Jeb snap at me from behind the counter.

"Ya 'ere two minutes..'n ya wanna go up'em hills.." He said. I nodded, heading for the door.

"Dun ya dare! Tha' hill's aint safe fer ya.."

I watched the old man with dull eyes, obviously making him aware that I was going to go out there anyways. He sighed, trudging up from his seat, and dragging something out from under the counter. A somewhat large shot gun, was practically thrown at me, and I hastily clicked off the safety. Jeb ushered me away with his hand, and I shrugged, heading out the door with another puff of smoke.

"Benny..why'ya leave me wit' yer crazy girlie?" I heard Jeb muter somewhat crazily to himself. I sighed, breathing in scorching air as I headed towards were I once saw that refection in the sun.

~~ No one's pov:

Goggle sat above in the cliffs, watching happily as a whole bus load of travelers came their way. He was overjoyed as he called Jupiter.

"Le'z hope Jebby send'em our way...'e said we was on our own now.." Jupiter spat, and Goggle groaned annoyed. He watched a tiny girl with teal hair come off of the bus, and waiting on the porch.

"'how...many..people..Goggle?" Big Brain huffed out. Goggle quickly muttered the numbers, counting together.

"'Bout 20..'un seems ta be hangin' 'round." Goggle said as most of the travelers got on the bus, all but the little, teal haired girl.

"Y'eh..Jeb's lil' niece." Jupiter spat out.

"Girl?" Pluto droned out.

"Nah shit't's a girl! How old 'he?" Lizard's gravely voice droned out. Pluto made an upset sound into his radio as Jupe growled into radio.

"Nah..'romised Jebby not ta touch tha' girlie..'sides..we needa gett'em back on our side..which invol'ves not touchin' tha' girl." Jupe reasoned.

"Goggle? Wha' she look like?" Lizard asked again, somewhat ignoring his father.

"Blue 'air..tiny..juicy.." Goggle described, getting hungrier as he heard Lizard's hungry growls.

"Stop...leave...little one...alone...besides.." Big Brain started out. No one spoke, everyone hanging on every word.

"If..Jeb...doesn't...fullfill his...duties...anymore...she might...co-..come in handy." He cackled, before coughing somewhat violently.

"What girl name?" The soft voice of Ruby filled the air, and Lizard growled a response.

"Eilonwy." Big Brain huffed out. Pluto made a happy sound as Goggle watched on.

"Aye...she comin' up tha' hill.." Goggle said, watching the tiny teal haired girl coming closer to him. A cigarette in her mouth, and a shot gun slung over her shoulder.

"Git outta 'here..meet 'er later...not now..Git gone." Jupiter commanded and Goggle nodded, picking up his things and flying up the rocks, higher and higher to a place where he could watch her without worrying about her climbing up


	2. peak of the hill

:D woo! second chapter

broke my thuumb3  
so0o read y review!

* * *

I don't think I've ever seen so many fucking rocks in my entire life.

I had honestly thought that the trek into the hills would be "an awesome adventure"

Turns out that it fucking blows.

I swung the loaded shot gun around by my side, making smacking noises against the rocks, spooking away lizards, spiders and snakes. My gold and spring green orbs floating up to the peak of the hill, wiping sweat from my for head. I sat down on a rock, placing the shot gun by my feet and stared off into the horizon.

"No shiny.." I dully called to no one, watching the sky turn shades of pinks and oranges.

"Nope, shiny has left the building." I concluded as a purple hue had been added to the sky. Soon-the sundown had ended and the sky turned jet black. I snorted, standing up and dusting off my pants before slinging the shot gun back over my shoulders. I heard something scurry to my left- and I spun around, but nothing was to be seen. I shrugged it off as coyotes and began to jog down the steep incline. It was honestly..fun, coming down the hills, especially if you started to sprint. Your feet would leap from rocks-and for a few stray seconds, or if you're lucky, maybe a minute-you'd be flying, not even touching the earth.

I whooped, startling some desert hares, and I called out an apology to them as I neared the bottom of the hill. I laughed, falling down into the soft, but gritty sand, as it burst into the air as I impacted. The sand dust floated upwards, into the sky, and I ran my fingers in the sand, watching the sky as I laid on my back.

"And my papa asked me-if dust becomes star dust~then what becomes of us?" I sang lowly, hoping my random song rhymed-even if there was no one around to hear me. I could see the gas station from here, and all the lights were on. I could faintly see Uncle Jeb sitting on his rocking chair, nursing a bottle of sweet rum. I shook my head, at least he was what one might call a "nice drunk" and wouldn't go bat shit crazy on me.

I starred up at the moon, for at least another hour, before a similar shuffling sound caught my ears. I spun, and got sand in my face from the wind whipping my hair. I rubbed at one eye with my closed fist, and attempted to open the other one-and what I saw was almost frightening. Before me stood a large shadow of a man, wearing what looked like a white shirt, black coat, black pants and black boots. He was monstrously tall and muscular-and I didn't get a good look at his face, but it seemed..not normal. What really caught my eye was the giant axe that he was wielding. I closed my eyes again to rub at them, and when they opened-the man was no where to be seen.

I shook my head, my eyes red as I scratched my head-hoping to rid myself of as much sand as possible before I returned to the station.

"Somethings fucking with me.." I mumbled to myself. I knew that I was crazy, but never to the point of seeing crazy shit. I shrugged it off, and got into a squatting position and looked all around me, but again-nothing was there. I shook my head again, mumbling to myself about how people drag themselves in the desert and go insane all the time- as I stalked back 'home'. I found myself lucky that my shotgun had tumbled down with me, landing about a foot away from me. Especially since I wasn't shot, and I had taken the safety off within the first minutes of the gun being in my possession. I decided to name it Lucky, as I slung my ass up-and headed for the gas station.

As I stepped onto the porch, Jeb eyed me with a mix of surprise and admiration. I tilted my head in question, as he pointed inside.

"Ya did't see nuthin'? Yer bags are in ya room. Jus' go up tha' stairs..ya got tha' attic 'n yer own bathroom." He slurred, but was still comprehensible.

"Nothing really Uncle Jeb. Something odd-but there was just sand in my eye. Thank you Uncle Jeb." I said, pressing a kiss to the dirty cheek as I slowly made my way inside. I heard him sigh, before shaking a fist at the sky.

"Benny..she's gotcha' charm." He spoke to the stars, toasting the twinkling reminders of my daddy. I smiled softly, stepping up the creaking stairs into the attic-bedroom. True to his words, the room was a fair size, with a small bathroom attached to it. The walls and floors were all made of the same wood-old but soft-giving the room that homey look. My moving boxes stacked neatly in the corner, by what I assumed was a large closet. I hummed in approvement, flopping down on my bed, the sheets, pillows and blankets already on it.

I changed into a pair of sweatpants, and an old shirt that used to belong to my father, and quickly fell asleep, the sound of sand grains hitting against my closed window. I closed my eyes, pressing further into the mattress, and let my dreams begin to wander.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door, before it was opened.

"Mornin' girl. How ya sleep?" Uncle Jeb asked, already smoking another cigar, but smelt less of booze, and looked much cleaner. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I moaned out a greeting.

"Get's cold out night here girl! Why'dya open tha winda?" He asked, stepping across the room and slamming the heavy window shut. I starred at the window, glaring. I stepped closer to inspect the window, and it seemed to heavy to be opened by the wind somehow. Now that I looked closer..I spied some flecks of dried blood and what looked like black ash. I shrugged it off, stepping away from the window.

"It was closed." I mumbled, standing up beside the bed. Jeb froze, looking out the window wearily, before heading back towards the stairs.

"Breakfas'ts soon if ya want some." He mumbled, taking off quickly down the stairs. I mumbled a yes, putting on some socks and throwing my hair back into a messy bun. Apparently, Uncle Jeb thought that I would be taking longer, since when I arrived in the small kitchen/office/living room/dining area, he was angrily whispering into an old walkie talkie.

"I told ya Jupe..leave 'er 'lone! She's all I got left of mah family, 'n I'm not 'bout ta letcha tak'er from me!" He growled lowly into the radio, static around his words. I hid in the doorway, and it was easily done, as his back was to me. There wasn't a response, and for awhile, I thought that Uncle Jeb was just nuts. There was probably no one with a matching walkie talkie, or was even on the same wave. Just as my doubt began surfacing, it was shot down with a deep voice.

"Awwhh..Jebby..Pluto was jus' lookin'." The voice mocked, as Uncle Jeb gripped the walkie.

"YER BOYS DO MORE THAN JUS' LOOK, JUPITAAR!" Jeb yelled into the radio. Soon, a deep, low voice answered him.

"Jus...t...lookin..g.." The voice seemed slurred, and obviously strained. Who names their children Pluto and Jupiter anyway?

"Yeaahhh Jubby..Goggle 'n I..we's tha un's ya should worry 'bout." A gravely voice cackled from the devise, as Jeb visibly shivered. I snuck in the room, snatching the walkie from the frozen hand.

"Hello all." I laughed, watching Jeb's horrified face. Grunts of confusion came from different walkie talkies, and I could identify at least eight different people.

"Who tha'?" A deep voice called first.

"Eilonwy." I said, before the devise was snapped away from me by my seething uncle.

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" He snapped, turning to the radio.

"aaaaayyy, lil' ladyy..why duncha' come outside?" A second deep voice called, as Jeb's knuckles turn white. I yelled over his shoulder into the talkie.

"Why don't you come inside?" I said back, hearing a gravely chuckle come back.

"Like ya girlie."

"Git' gone 'lonwy!" Uncle Jeb said, throwing a bottle of orange juice and a piece of toast at me before shoving me out into the store part of the house. I hummed, munching on my toast as I sat on the counter. No one would be coming around now, and my heels kicked the wood underneath me. I clapped my palms together, ridding them of crumbs as I starred out the window. Again, I saw that shiny thing reflecting in the sun, and I glared at it.

I will defeat you shining object.

As I was planning the downfall of the shimmering object, Uncle Jeb stepped back into the store, a grim look upon his face.

"Lony." He said, hefting himself up next to me on the counter. Apparently I have a nickname, a southern nickname. Cool.

"Jeb."

"I need 'ta tell ya' somethin'."

"You're not my daddy's real brother-I know that. You're still my uncle." I said, smiling up at the aged man. He smiled, patting my head before he glared at the shining object, way up in the hills.

"Aahh..you hate the shiny too.." I said, our vision watching the reflecting light. He sighed.

"There's people ou' there..but they ain't like us." He said, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"Like..?" I questioned.

"Mutants. The government used this land as a test sight fer nuclear bombs. Miners used to live out 'ere, an' some of em' didn't wanna leave..and thus'..is how they' live." Uncle Jeb said somewhat dramatically. I starred out into the desert. I cleared my throat, heading for the door.

"I wasn't taught many things Uncle Jeb." I started, crossing the room, picking up empty bottles of booze along the way.

"But- I was taught that drinking isn't good. I know that boozing will lead you a'crusing. But-just cause someone's different doesn't mean that they're scary." I said, dropping the empty bottles into a nearby basket, thankfully with no questions asked. Jeb shook his head.

"Lony..they...I help them!...and they wont let me stop!" He cried, placing his face in his hands. I stopped collecting the bottles, and sat beside him once more, awkwardly placing my arm around his shoulder. I saw no harm in helping people, but if it was so disgraceful, I didn't want to insult him. .

"Don't be sad uncle Jeb." I said, patting his back. "You did what you did-there's a reason for everything. There's a reason you're helping them, just like there's gonna be a reason for my death, your death too." I said cheerily, kissing his cheek.

"Imma start putting stuff away upstairs..if you need me, ill still be there." I said, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and skipping up the stairs. I know I like being alone when I cry, so I thought I'd give Jeb the same courtesy as I skipped up the stairs. All I really had to do now with my room was to move my small furniture (a book shelf and a desk) around the room, trying to see which way was better, and to put away some clothes.

After about an hour, everything was to my liking, and already through one smoke, I skipped down the stairs, the lit fairy in my lips. I blew the smoke out my nose, as I passed Jeb who was going to go sit outside. I grabbed an old rag, an empty booze bottle and headed outside with him. He sat on a creaking old rocking chair, as I tied the bottle up in the rag, creating sort of a bag. Jeb watched me curiously, as I grabbed a nearby hammer and started lobbing away at it. The breaking of glass was heard, and thankfully, I had made the rag-bag well enough so that no shards flew out at me. I stopped hammering away, and opened up the sack.

"Whatcha' doin' with that?" He asked, puffing from his cigar.

"Got any glue?" I asked, closing the bag again and heading inside.

"Yes ma'me. Why?"

"I'll show you when it's done." I said, grabbing the strongest glue I could find and headed upstairs. I had glued the broken glass on the bottom of the window sill. So if anyone tried opening up the window, they'd get a handful of glass. I hummed, nodding in approvement as I heard chuckling. Jeb stood at the door, shaking his head fondly.

"You is Benny's girl." He smirked, watching me close the window.

"He might have taught me a -few things.." I admitted, stepping down the stairs with the older man. He laughed, patting my back as we headed back downstairs.


	3. crater in the earth

:D Alright! Sorry-I've been crazy busy these past few weeks because of school, oh and college hunting! :3  
I love the way this came out! I wrote it totally differently at first-and I looked it over like..this is shiiiaat I had her going up in the hills and meeting everyone, and even a few oc mutants, and it was just way too much!

So I hope you all like the re-written chapter 3~! Please read and review lovers ;]

* * *

After sticking my window up with sharp pieces of glass, I decided a nice stroll around the desert would be appropriate. Jeb gave me the shot gun, and with a worried look he sent me off into the sun. I wasn't too worried about being attacked, after all-they wouldn't hurt me, I heard so myself. They were using bullying tactics to scare Jeb into a feeling of helplessness and weakness. He thought they were in control, when in reality, he was. Mind games. I knew their game well.

Sure, they would follow through on their threats eventually. And even though Jeb made them sound super human, I'm sure they can't catch and out run a car. I slugged the gun over my shoulder, whistling a bouncing tune as I kicked my sandals off and walked barefoot through the warm sand. I closed my eyes, imagining that I was on the beach back home and that I would be stepping on shells instead of possibly getting myself killed by stepping on a scorpion or rattlesnake.

I was walking alongside the hills, when suddenly I saw it..

That shining speck.

I glared at it, and began crawling towards it. I crawled up the hill on my hands and knees, the shotgun slung over my back. I was as soundless as I could be as I crept higher and higher up the hill. Eventually, I came to a somewhat flat landing, and I ducked behind a large rock and gasped lowly.

A man sat at the edge of the landing, a pair of binoculars in hand. Apparently they were what was making the shimmering in the sun. He wore a dusty long white shirt, and black boots, pants and trench coat. His blond hair seemed thin, and his back was turned to me as I began to crawl closer. On his head, he wore an old english bowler hat, and was breathing through his mouth. When I was about ten feet away, I jumped up and screamed, pointing at him. He scurried up, watching me with wide eyes.

"HOLDER OF THE SHINY!" I screamed, my fists angrily at my sides. "KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled, a grin crossing my face.

His face was almost snake like, or like he had smushed it against a door. He had thin lips and only small, ragged slits for nostrils. His ears were pressed against his head, as he darted off the edge and began racing through the hills. I held the strap to the shot gun and ran after him, jumping and lunging over as many rocks as I could. He was fast, I'll give him that, but for a city bitch I kept up well. He never looked back to see if I was following him, but he never stopped running.

We came to an opening, what looked like an old mine shaft. He raced inside, one hand clutching his goggles the other his hat as he dashed into the darkness. I halted at the entrance of the mine, my mismatched orbs running around, trying to see anything in the black. Hushed screams of pain and what sounded like heavy breathing was heard. I stuck my head in the entrance, but dared to go no further.

"Come 'ereeee.." A wispy voice called, but I stalled. I hadn't heard this voice on the walkie talkie line. I didn't know the voice of this man, but the voice made my spine tingle. I was curious, and took another cautious step into the darkness. But I hit something.

Warm.

I stepped away from whomever I bumped into and looked up. I couldn't make out facial features, but the man was massive. I only came up to his stomach, and he roared, taking my shoulders and literally throwing me from the mine shaft. I sputtered, spitting out sand and dust as I grabbed the strap to my shot gun and cocked it. I blasted about five bullets into the entrance before I spun around and ran for home.

I forgot that a great tip for running..is to look forwards.

I just remembered this as I was sent tumbling down into what looked like a crater in the earth. I shook my head, ignoring all the junk in the crater and crawled back out.

But another distraction stopped me.

A red pick up truck was broken down on the side of the road. A young man, his wife and their young son were walking around. After quickly introducing myself, I told them I was running home and if they wished, I would call a truck and get them some water. They seemed extremely grateful, and I sprinted home as fast as I could, informing Jeb of the truck, grabbing a few water bottles and heading back out to the truck. Jeb looked about to cry when I left, but I shrugged it off.

When I arrived at the scene of the crash, no one was there. Just some pieces of the popped tires, and some foot prints in the sand. Even the car was gone. I looked up at the lowering sun, opening one of the bottles, taking a sip before screaming.

"RUDE BASTARDS!" I shouted, spinning on heel and heading home.

!~ No one's pov!

Goggle sighed, back up in his spot on the hill. He'd been jerked around by his younger brother, Lizard for running away from a little girl. He snorted.

That little girl was fucking nuts.

She'd followed him all the way back to the mines, and even had the balls to step inside. Hades' eldest son Pan had apparently taking a liking to the tiny, teal haired girl and tried whispering to her to get her inside. She seemed to be drawn into the mine via curiosity and the only thing that saved her from Pan was Pluto's quick interception. He had shoved her out of the mines, seeing as his half-brother knew he was interested in the tiny girl as well.

There was no doubtingly going to be a fight over her, and Goggle mused at the idea.

Pluto was the second youngest of Hades' sons, but didn't like the way his father ran things in his portion of the mines. So he went to go live with his Uncle Jupe, but was a constant shadow in the mines belonging to both Jupe and Hades. The image of Pan and Pluto going at it made Goggle's thin, cracked lips spread across his pale flesh, as a high pitched giggle came from him.

Pluto: Large, murderous, towering, strong Pluto against his older brother.

Pan was a man of 5'9. Small for one of Hades' sons. He had dirty blond hair and brown, dirt colored orbs. He had three arms, two worked normally as one hung from his shoulder limply. His nose was tweaked upwards and he also had craters covering his skin. He looked weaker compared to his other half brothers and sisters, but hell he was smart.

The girl had been shaken, and had a shot gun that looked like Jeb's. She'd fired five shots into the mind blindly, sending bullets pinging off old oil lamps and the walls. No one was shot, but a dead body was hit with a bullet in the leg.

Goggle's walkie talkie garbled, and he was forced out of his dream land.

"Goggle...where'.s..Pluto...Dinner's...ready.." Big Brain huffed as Goggle looked out. They had recently caught a pack of three, whom were almost saved by the tiny girl. Apparently Jeb had only told her that they were mutants, and not the whole eating people part of their life.

"Walkin' ta' girl's house..watch 'er at night." He answered, watching his cousin slowly walking towards the gas station. Mama yelled shrilly.

"PLUTO! GET'CHA ASS HERE! YA' CAN 'ARASS THA' POOR GIRL LATER! DINNER!" Mama screamed, and Pluto's shoulders dropped. He spun around and headed back home, mumbling a "Yes..Mama.." Into the walkie. Pluto called Jupe and Moon, Papa and Mama out of sheer respect, and that Moon had been the only woman kind to Pluto through his life. His own mother had killed herself when he was 5, and he didn't remember much of her.

Goggle sighed, watching the tiny house in the distance, and shook his head, dusting his hat off and heading home.

He wondered how'd this play out.

He'd be watching.


	4. smearing more

;D

Sorry it's been so long my dears! i'm in college now, and have anxiety, so I need to find a way to 'relax.' and..well..this is my relax xD

So please read and review3

* * *

After that nut-job family had flown the coop-I ended up stomping myself home. I stampeded into the gas station, Jeb watching me with worried orbs.

"Whu's wrong?" He asked, sipping at a blue can of beer. I snorted, grabbing myself a soda and plopping down on the counter. I chugged half the bottle of soda, slamming down the bottle on the counter.

"Those people I told you about-when I went back they were gone! They must have fixed their truck or whatnot. But they didn't leave a note or nothing. Rudeness!" I said, turning up and stomping up the stairs. I was halfway up when I spun around, glaring at my poor uncle.

"RUDENESS IN THE DESERT! Fuckin' mines!" I snorted, hauling my ass up the stairs as Uncle Jeb turned white, racing up after me. I threw myself on the chair to my desk as Jeb stumbled in.

"M-mines?" He stuttered, looking out the window. I nodded, taking another sip of soda.

"Why'd ya go there!" He cried, his brown orbs glazed over in fear.

"..I followed the shiny, binocular man." I said childishly. "The one with the black bowl hat."

"Goggle..Tha's Goggle..H-how'd ya see him?" He asked, stupefied.

"I snuck up behind..him?" I questioned as Jeb wiped his brow with his sleeve.

"Goggle's alright..there's worse ou' there.." He mumbled as I kicked my feet onto my desk.

"Who?" I asked.

"There's three...clans..Hades..Jupiter..and Zeus..Each have children.." Jeb said, starring out the window.

"Ah..I 'work' fer Jupiter's clan..'n his kin..Hades..does his own dirt'y work..'n Zeus does 'is own too.." He said.

"Jupiter..'is wife Moon, their brothers Cyst 'n Big Brain...n' Jupe 'n Moon's babies: Goggle, Lizar', Ruby n' their cousin Pluto. Hades 'as only 4 childrn' I know of..and Zeus 'as about 10 children'." He admitted, starring at the floor.

"Uncle Jeb..how do you help them?" I asked, turning to him. He began to sweat.

"I bring 'em food..they can't jus' go out 'n get it like ya 'n me.." He grumbled.

"I used to do that for an old lady across the street..to old to get her own groceries.." I muttered, picking at my nails. He sighed, stomping his foot on the ground.

"PEOPLE! They eat people Lony! Tha' family ya saw today..they...they..supper now!" He cried, covering his face in shame. I frowned, standing up and patting him on the back.

"There's a reason for everything..I-I wish to sleep..Goodnight Uncle Jeb." I comforted him softly, but led him to the door. He smiled shakily, wiping tears and snot off his face as he stepped down the stairs. I sighed, shaking my head as I got ready for bed. I wasn't really one of those...clingy people. I often don't connect with people on an emotional level-if someone dies, leaves or something happens to them: there's a reason for it.

Same goes with Uncle Jeb's situation. I felt bad, but no amount of crying or bad feelings will ever change anything.

I slipped under the covers, as the desert nights were almost negative degrees, a complete opposite of the day. I snuggled into the soft blankets, but I only slept for about three to four hours before I was awoken by a strange noise. It sounded like someone was scaling the wall of the house, coming closer to my window. I turned slowly in my blankets, adrenaline slowly beginning to purge into my veins as I watched the window from the comfort of my bed.

I saw a large hand, attached to a large shadowed body grasp the window sill. His feet were supported by something as he used both hands to pry the window open.

Bad mistake fucker.

Blood and screams floated everywhere as the large man smashed through the window, sending glass everywhere. He landed on his bum, clutching at his hands as he screamed, and I flicked my lights on, and I finally got a good look at him.

He was a large, thin man, made of pure muscle. He had no hair, but one side of his face had a nasty burn mark, and one eye was closed shut. On the same side, he had a tiny ear and he was missing a few of his teeth, but the ones that he did have were elongated and sharp. He howled in pain, rocking himself, trying to pitifully comfort himself, I couldn't help but to plop to my knees beside him.

Strange for me, seeing as other people in pain hardly interested me.

"Give me your hands..crazy man." I mumbled, snatching his hands and looking them over. I nodded, grabbing tweezers off my nearby desk and began plucking out shards as he watched me, sniveling like a baby. I patted his hands once all the glass was out, his blood smeared on both of our hands. Rapid footsteps came up the stairs, as I headed to the bathroom to get something to clean his hands with as Uncle Jeb burst through the door.

He seemed shell shocked for a moment, before he rounded on the large man.

"WHAT'CHA DOIN' 'ERE?" He bellowed, causing the large man to grumble angrily.

"PLUTO!" Uncle Jeb yelled, stepping closer to the large man as I walked out of the bathroom with some band aids and a hot, wet cloth. I plopped down next to the hulking man, and began cleaning his cuts.

"I-I-I-I-..pretty.." Pluto growled out, angry about being caught. I chuckled, wiping away the blood from his hands, smearing more blood on my sleeping pants.

"DUN' GIVA SHIT! WHERE'S YER PA!" Uncle Jeb yelled, when a gruff voice cut him off.

"Jeb."

We all turned to a middle aged man with a long black beard and hair, with angry brown orbs.

"Jupitar'." Jeb visibly shook. I chose to ignore the man, still bandaging up the large one, who was looming over me as I pressed the band aids to his large, ham like hands.

"What'cha want?" Jeb shook, stepping closer to me. The man, Jupiter sneered at him, his gaze curiously running over me.

"We need more food. Hades stole those people." The man, Jupiter, growled as the one named Pluto sniffled still.

"What did ya do to 'im?" Jupiter asked, looking at his sons' bandaged hands. I shrugged, pointing to the smashed and ruined window.

"I put broken glass under the wood where you pull open the window. The glass goes into your hands, and boom. Instant security system." I said, yawning. Unlce Jeb was still trembling, watching the three of us with darting eyes. Jupiter snorted, a slow smile seeping over his face.

"Not as stupid as ya look." He said, tilting his head.

"Damn straight Juppie." I said, turning to look at my broken window.

"It's cold as fuck, there's a hole in my wall. And I'm sleepy. What the fuck's gonna happen?" I asked, watching as Pluto stood up. He was intimidatingly tall, higher than 8 feet tall. I came up to just below his chest, my head hitting just below his pectoralis major. His one eye was a strange sea foam green and was following me closely.

"Don't worry. It's warm back home." Jupiter said, pulling out a pistol. Jeb froze, his breathing hitching.

"Home?" I asked, inching closer to the gigantic Pluto.

"Yeah..you're gonna have a meet an' greet with me family.." Jupiter said, smirking. He shot a trying glare at the shivering Jeb.

"S-she better come back! Ya hear Jupitar'!" Jeb whispered, fear seeping in his eyes. Jupiter smiled kindly, nodding to Pluto who giggled uncontrollably. A shiver went up my spine as Jupiter's walkie talkie crackled from it's place at his hip. Everyone froze, Jupiter quickly snatching up his radio.

"'Ello.." He growled out.

"...There's gonna be a fight tonigh'. Bring yer boys. It's time we settled this..one clan will stand..'un will fall." A snarling voice growled over the line. Everyone froze and tensed once more, a shiver running though Jeb's spine. The voice was garbled and frightening, the hint of blood lust coasting along every word.

"Jupiter.." Jeb whispered as the brown eyed man turned the radio off. He turned to look at us, fire brimming in his eyes.

"They're tired of sharing ya' with us Jeb. There's gonna be a final stand..Let's get ya' two to tha' house. Safer there. Pluto, where's yer axe?" Jupiter asked as Pluto nodded outside the window, he'd left it outside. He nodded, turning back to the two of us.

"Go an' pack ah small bag. Yeh'll be stayin' at least tha night." He said, leading Jeb out of the room, leaving Pluto and I alone.

"So..Pluto.." I said, tilting my head. He tilted his own, a small smile creeping over his lips.

"E..eilon...wee..wy" He said slowly, as if testing the name. I nodded, watching the large man as I grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with some pj's, underclothes and a few extra changes of clothes. I didn't bother taking off my teal sweatpants and plain brown shirt as we both walked down the stairs.

Jeb and Jupiter stood by the store's front door, waiting for us. Jeb held Pluto's axe limply in his hand, swinging it around lazily.

"Let's go."


	5. multiple wheezes

(: Read and Review

* * *

The test village was in pretty decent shape for a place that had been 'abandoned' for decades. Jupiter's clan had somehow kept the ancient power generator running, even though it sputtered grey smoke every once and awhile. I shouldered my small bag as Pluto trudged ahead of me. We were heading towards the 'main house' where there was a small group of people waiting for Jupiter, Pluto, Jeb and I.

The first one I saw was a man with shaggy grey hair and a cleft lip standing beside a very large woman with no hair. Beside her stood four small children, ages ranging from fifteen to three years old. The oldest was a little teenage girl in a red hoodie and slightly crooked eyes. A five year old boy with blue skin stood beside a girl of the same age with long blond hair and a large tumor on her cheek. The youngest, a three year old girl with pale blonde hair stood shakily on a somewhat crippled leg.

A man in a wheelchair with a massive head lingered in the doorway, and two other men lingered in the shadows, unseen.

Jeb smiled awkwardly as the overweight woman waved cheerily at him and all four of the small children came rushing towards him. They crowded around his ankles, wrapping their arms around his waist or legs. Jupiter rolled his eyes playfully, turning to his clan.

"Jeb's niece Eilonwy 'n Jeb here to stay through the raid." Jeb said shortly, glaring at the more intimidating males in his family. The man with the cleft lip snorted angrily, crossing his arms over his almost bare chest. Pluto stood over Uncle Jeb and I protectively, holding his axe over his shoulder.

"This is the clan I was tellin' ya 'bout Lony..Lizard, Big Brain, Mama, Cyst an' Goggle." Jupiter nicely pointed out, then turned to the quartet of children prancing around Jeb, Pluto and I.

"These are our babies: Ruby, Mercury, Mars, and Tempy." He said, scooping up Tempy, the girl with platinum blond hair and the somewhat crippled leg. I smiled down at the small girl with the tumor, Mercury.

"Hi..'Lonwy.." She said shyly, twirling her finger through her thinning blond hair. I smiled, crouching down to her level.

"Hello Miss Mercury..you haven't happened to see anything..shiny around here..right?" I asked politely, tilting my head. She copied me, tilting her head back at me.

"Shiny?"

"You know..reflects the sun..man in a hat?" I pushed my hair away from my face as one of the shadows in the doorway froze. Mercury looked towards one of the men, and I couldn't help but notice..

"Hat..." I scowled, rushing forward and barley stopping myself before I knocked the hat-wearing man over.

"Why do you retreat from me shiny?" I scowled at the man who didn't have much of a face. Goggle was his name if I remembered correctly. He sputtered for words, large blue eyes widening in slight panic.

"Calm down Viper, let the seer go. C'mon, everyone inside." Jupiter ushered everyone inside. We all smushed and crowded into the medium sized living room and I found myself sitting on the floor with the kids. Mama, Jeb, Jupiter and Cyst sat on the couch, as Pluto, Goggle and Lizard stood around the room.

"Zeus and his children should be here soon..then we strike Hades." Jupiter sighed, blowing clean the barrel of his pistol. He grabbed an old cloth from the floor and continued to clean the aged pistol and began to rant.

"Zeus has his wife Alielith, and their ten children. Rangin' from ages fifteen ta' thirty. Seven boys 'n three girls if 'm correct..who's fightin' with us Cyst?" Jupiter turned the talk over to the man with a painful looking headbrace and had a large shotgun slung over his shoulders.

"All a' Zeus' children will be fightin' with us." He said, holding his hand up at the small outcry of enrage.

"But some'a dem is just fifteen' 'ears old!" Lizard shouted. "We dun' need no babies runnin' 'round gettin' killed."

"Lizard.." Jupe started.

"An' they's is Zeus' kids! They's almost human! Not ta' mention tha' girls will be fightin'." Lizard sounded insulted that he'd be fighting alongside women. I shrugged, as long as I don't have to fight. This isn't my battle, and I'm far too lazy. Cyst cleared his throat, having trouble but fought through the pain in his throat.

"Tha' boys: Apollo, Wicearon, Davide, Ryall, Ademas, Vale an' Henry."

"Henry..you have decked out names like Wicrearono and Adellemas, then somehow you get Henry?" I tried to break the somber mood, and it worked pretty well. Everyone let out a small giggle or smile, except for Lizard, who simply looked confused at the joke.

"That's Wicearon and Ademas dear. Don't mess up their names ta' their faces. They're sensitive." Mama said nicely, patting her lap for Mercury who came running to curl up. Cyst cleared his throat, going back to the matter at hand.

"His daughters are skilled fighters: Jealla, Chimmaera and Lothaecana will be assisting us as well. Hades has limited children after his rampage of madness and since his sons seem to now be infertile due to reoccurring inbreeding. Also..Hades has had a..rebellion, only four of his seventeen children stand by his side." Cyst ignored another groan of dislike.

"Now we gonna fight WITH 'em." Goggle seemed untrusting of the whole Hades' clan, even of the rebellions fraction. Cyst sent the seer a quick glare, which made Goggle avert his attention to playing around with his binoculars.

"Still with Hades is: Chameleon, Stabber, Kieg and Ruviel." Cyst sighed, cracking his knuckles he began counting off on his fingers.

"And on our side is his eight girls: Eredan, Saturn, Fywen, Niakith, Osiris, Mebd, Acissa, and Satania. Five boys: Oniramos, Asterius, Cieric, Pan and Goliath."

The deafening crash made everyone jump, the coffee table smashing to the ground. Pluto was seething in rage, gripping the handle of his axe in a death grip.

"Pluto! What's the matter?" Mama cried as Tempy burst into tears.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Tempy cried, rushing past the large man and running into the arms of Lizard. He scooped her into his arms and cradled her against his chest. The scary looking man rocked the girl and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Daddy?

Now that I look at it..Lizard's grey hair might once have been the same platinum blonde as Tempy's.

"P-Paaan.." Pluto growled, roaring angrily. "..our..side.." He managed to growl out. Cyst came to his side, clasping his shoulder.

"Did he do...something to...prove himself to...be untrustworthy?" Big Brain asked with multiple wheezes. Pluto nodded his head frantically, pointing towards me.

"Me?"

"Pan..tried to hurt Lony?" Ruby caught on quickly. Pluto nodded, and started to babble somewhat incoherently. Almost everyone had no clue what was going on, but Ruby and Mama seemed to completely comprehend Pluto's language. I caught bits and pieces, but the majority was impossible.

"I see..he says our little elf here was pokin' 'round the mines an' Pan called to her an' tried 'ta grab her inta' the mines.." Mama said, turning to Jupiter.

"That little ba'stard.." Jeb growled, turning to look at me with a worried stare.

"Oh..you mean that voice..I thought I shot at it.." I mumbled, some of the people gave me worried glances.

"Alright, one less person on our side..but Hades is still grossly outnum'bard." Jupiter said calmly.

"But..that don't mean we takin' any chances.." Lizard growled, still holding his daughter. She was sniffling, but was happily cozy-ing up with her daddy. Cyst nodded, as Goggle pulled a sawed off shotgun from a cabinet.

"Mama, Big Brain, Lony, Jeb, Tempy, Ruby, Mars, Mercury 'n Cyst are stayin' here." Jupiter said, everyone agreeing. Many were annoyed that they'd be fighting alongside teenagers and women.

Well..that was mostly just Lizard.

Cyst went around making sure all the windows and doors were closed, locked and covered before they left. We were all going to camp out in the living room with the tiny portable TV, card games and some board games. The sound of group chatter from outside alerted the Jupiter warriors, and Jupe cautiously opened the door.

There was a flood..literally a flood of people, younger people carrying weapons and serious looks. Jupe nodded to them, whispering to the group's leaders, Zeus and his daughter, a tall girl of about eighteen. Zeus was a giant, almost eight feet tall with gorgeous blonde hair and pink eyes. The girl was around 6'8, with short grey hair and white eyes. Mercury tried to sneak forward, but Mama snatched her back inside. Goggle laughed, patting his baby sister on the head.

"Don't worry..ev'ryone will get intra'duced when we all get back." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Goggle turned to me with a serious grimace on his face, sliding the pair of binoculars off of his neck. He placed them in my hand.

"Watch my shiny." He smirked, his lip-less face turning into a smile. I couldn't help but smile back and nod enthusiastically. Lizard gave one kiss to his baby girl, and followed his brother and father out the door. Pluto stood back for a moment, shuffling his feet awkwardly as he looked me down.

"Good luck." I smiled, patting his elbow. Pluto smiled, bending down at the waist and pressing his lips against mine. I squeaked, but didn't move away from the surprising contact, even when Jeb started cursing. I laughed when he pulled away, a blush on my cheeks. I tried to hide behind my hair as best I could, and when I looked up once more, he was gone.

Everyone was smiling as the door closed and the sound of the small army had retreated. Jeb had stopped cursing about the kiss and he was smiling..kind of. We all sat down in a circle, and thankfully no one teased me about the quick kiss. Big Brain had parked himself by the couch, Ruby and I curled up by his feet. Even though he wheezed every few words, he was a great guy.

After loosing exactly four games of checkers, two games of go fish and one game of connect four, I decided it was time for a potty break. I dragged myself off the floor and informed Cyst, who appointed me where the upstairs bathroom was. I nodded, skipping up the creaky stairs.

After finishing my business I was walking past the window when a soft knocking was heard. I froze, slowly peeking through the shade at a single, short man standing on the back porch. He seemed tired, out of place.

"Help..I missed the group...Is the fight already happening? Augh..Can't believe I slept in." He tried to shout through the window. He groaned, and he didn't sound too bad. I shoved the shade back and opened the window.

"Ya just missed them. They're on the way there.." I said, watching as a feral smile split across his face.

"Oh..nevermind." He said before a fist was slammed into my face and I was unceremoniously dragged through the window. I recognized the voice a little too late, the voice that had called out to me from the mines.

Pan had just outsmarted me, and the mixture of fury and insanity in my gut started to burn.


	6. prisoner before the revolt

Alright :D Sorry this took so long guys :D

(: Read and Review

* * *

Waking up in a dark cave was not fun.

I shook my head, rubbing my sore cheek. A soft voice to my right made me jump a little bit.

"Are you alright?"

I turned to see a girl my age with bright orange eyes and pink hair. Her eyes were a little un-even and she had no fingers on her left hand, her skin was covered in soot.

"Yeah..I'm okay..who..where are we?" I asked the calm girl, as she wiped her knees off. She was wearing an old purple dress that stopped at her knees, and was covered in soot.

"We're stuck in Hades' dungeon. He took my boyfriend and I prisoner before the revolt. I'm Saturn, but you can call me Sattie." She said, turning to a relatively normal looking man who was sleeping beside her.

"And this is Apollo." He had dark hair and his nose looked just a tad crooked. The only thing slightly mutated thing about him was that his freckles were a strange bright blue color and they dotted his cheeks.

"Pan dragged you in here an hour ago..the fights going on..but we can't tell who's winning." Sattie said softly, and now I could see the bruises and cuts on her body. Blood was running down her thighs, and I could see similar wounds and blood patterns on Apollo.

"Are...are you okay?" I whispered lowly, and she smiled bitterly.

"My own...Hades raped me and my boyfriend..It's alright..Everything's over now. We just need to get out of here and never think about it again." She said strongly, and I could see an unperishable fire in those orange orbs. I knew she'd pull through, and that she was a strong woman. Sattie was tired, battered and bruised. She laid next to Apollo and placed her head softly on his chest.

"They're gonna get us out of here..I promise Sattie..I'm Eilonwy." I whispered to the half asleep girl. I was only alone for around twenty minutes when the sound of heavy boots came to my attention. I turned to see Pan come traveling down the stairs that led to this hell. He smirked at me, eyes aglow with mischief and hate.

"Eilonwy..Jeb's baby niece.." Pan said slyly. He stepped forward, wrapping a strong hand around my throat before I could even comprehend how close we was to me. I let out a chocked scream that was so weak it didn't wake up the two slumbering mutants behind me. With his free hand Pan started to push down my sweatpants.

I kicked out, jamming him in the gut hard enough for him to drop me. I raced over to the two abused mutants and shook them awake. They awoke with wide opened orange and red colored orbs, but Apollo's red orbs shut in pain. They both were clearly in pain due to their ordeal, but they were holding up a strong front.

"Eli..what..Pan." Sattie growled, crouching over Apollo in a protective stance. I stood beside her as Pan slowly started to advance. When he got close enough, Sattie kicked her leg out, lashing her foot across Pan's face with a loud crack. He screamed, falling to the ground. He glared up at us, jaw hanging limply.

"Screw off you little midget!" I shouted, stomping down on his outstretched arm. Pan screamed, wrapping his other hand around my ankle and pulling me to the ground. Sattie screamed, kicking him clean in the crotch. Pan choked, throwing up to the side and releasing his painful grip on my ankle.

"Get away!" Sattie shouted, rushing over to her boyfriend as Pan held himself and rocked in pain.

"Please help me get him up!" Sattie cried, trying to lift the rather slim Apollo onto her shaky shoulders. I ran over, taking one of his arms and tossing it over my shoulders. We raced out of there, Apollo's feet dragging on the ground and smacking against each step as he tried to find purchase and walk along with us. He kept apologizing under his breath, ashamed of being so weak in the eyes of his girlfriend and a random stranger.

Opening the bloodied wooden door was like traveling into a new world. We went from the dank cave-basement-dungeon to a cliff's edge. The bright sun made us wince away for a moment, but we thundered into the bright salvation. The sound of a fight was right above us.

"They're up there!" Sattie cried, looking to try to find a way off this ledge and to the main cliff top. There were a few tree roots and rocks that we could use as foot holders. A man's scream made us cling to the rocky wall of the ledge as a man tumbled off the cliff. He wasn't one of the Jupiter's, but I couldn't tell if he was one of Hades' or Zeus'. Hades' children were apparently usually horridly disfigured, while Zeus' children looked almost completely normal. The man fell to quick that I couldn't get a clear look at him.

"C'mon..I'll climb up first, then you can hand Apollo up and I'll drag him then you up." I said, tugging softly on the first root I could reach. Sattie whimpered, but nodded and started to pick Apollo up. I scrambled up the ledge, gripping the ledge of the cliff. I pulled myself up, seeing the bloody battle. Blood littered the top of the cliff, and I could see one horrifying figure fending off five normal looking teenagers.

I turned away from the scene and reached for Apollo's wrists. He groaned, kicking his battered legs as I dragged him into relative safety. Sattie came next, breathing heavy and searching the battlefield frantically. Lizard was swinging around a strip of spikes, catching a extremely mutated man in the face. The mutant stumbled, and before he knew what was happening, Pluto lept from above, driving the man in half with a mighty swing of his axe.

"Let's get you two behind some rocks." I said, slinging Apollo's limp arm over my shoulders once more. Sattie nodded tiredly, picking herself up and dragging over to a small pile of boulders. I panted, Apollo got heavy after dragging his dead weight around. He was groaning and sweating, his eyes fluttering opened and closed.

Sattie and I peeked past the boulders once more to watch the battle. Three bodies littered the ground, one was grossly covered in scabby skin, the other two looked like normal humans. They must have been on our side. I heard Sattie's breath hitch as we looked at the dead.

"Who.." I asked softly, grabbing her hand.

"That's Chameleon..and Vale and my sister Niakith." She sobbed softly, tears running down her cheeks.

Chameleon was a monster, his foot long tongue hanging from his mouth. One of his arms was blown off, his rock like skin was slathered in blood and coated in puncture wounds. Vale and Niakith's eyes were wide open, orbs glassy and dark. Vale's scalp had been cut off, leaving white bone and muscle tissue showing where his hair should be. Little pieces of dark brown hair were left in random patches. He had dark skin covered in tribal tattoos and his eyes were now dead green orbs.

Niakith was gorgeous, her orange eyes were staring blankly at the sky. Her lips were bloody and a large hunting knife protruded from her chest. Her long orange hair was slowly turning a rust color from soaking up all the blood. Another body hit the ground, one of Hades' loyalists.

Jupe jumped from high ground, bringing the butt of his gun onto Hades' head. Hades stood alone, all of his loyal followers were dead and gone. Zeus and Jupiter rounded on their brother, signaling to their children, nieces and nephews to gather their dead. A woman with scars all over her body kicked at Chameleon's dead body, her red hair pulled away from her face.

"Eradan! Respect the death of your brother.." A large man with tanned skin, brown eyes and grey hair spoke softly to the fuming red head. Two women and three men crowded around the bodies of Niakith and Vale, lifting them up with gentle care.

"Ademas..I-I..That bastard..those..they killed them..Vale, Niakith, and Acissa. Who knows if Goliath, Cieric, Oniramos, Chimmaera and Mebd will make it through their injuries!" Eradan sobbed brokenly as two large men began dragging the bodies of the Hades' loyalists to the edge of the cliff. Pluto and a man with blue hair tossed Chameleon over, Lizard and a man with no hair pushed another over the cliff. I guess whoever was 'good' was being given a proper burial and the bad would be thrown to the coyotes below. Sattie shifted a bit, more tears falling from her eyes.

"My sisters..alive.." She sniffed, watching the scarred, red headed woman.

Sattie stood up from our hiding spot.

"..Era..Adie.." She sniffled, stumbling over to the two. I stood, dragging Apollo slightly out of the hiding spot with me. Ademas picked up the small girl, crying happily. Eradan cried with him, pressing kisses against her sister's face. Goggle made a confused noise, watching as I waved at him.

Hey! I had his shiny with him this whole time.

Goggle smirked, tilting his hat at me in a friendly manner. He seemed just fine, the blood spattered all over him was none of his own. He nudged Jupiter's side, nodding in my direction. The man with blue hair rushed over to us, slowly taking Apollo from my arms.

"Davide..." Apollo whispered before the blue haired man whisked him away.

"Lony..whatcha doin' here?" Jupiter asked, but he didn't sound too angry.

"Fucking Pan." I snarled. Sattie pulled away from her sister and Ademas.

"He kidnapped Eli, Apollo and I in the sixth dungeon. We totally wrecked his prick and got away." Sattie said, pumping a bruised first in the air. Pluto barreled over a few people, picking me up in a large, bone crushing hug. He shook me in his arms, releasing a worried exhale of air into my hair.

"Lony.." He whispered. I smiled into his bloodied jacket.

"Plu.."

"Ya were supposed ta' stay at tha' house!" Pluto said, causing a few to stop and stare. Here I am, thinking I'm going to get some lovely greeting. Nope, I get bitched at.

"Was that a full sentence?"

"Almost a full sentence, if you count grammar..."

"Woah.." A few whispered, amazed in Pluto's speech.

"Eh..when you're grabbed you're grabbed. I'm alright big guy..." I joked, hugging him around his neck and laid a small kiss on his cheek. He giggled, cheeks lighting up in a blush. Pluto smiled, giving the group behind us a shy look before he bent us over into a tango-dip and pressed a long kiss to my lips.

My eyes went wide before I closed them and enjoyed myself, smiling at the wolf whistles that surrounded us. Jupiter cleared his throat, causing us to pull away and blush furiously. For a cannibalistic, homicidal mutant, he's easily embarrassed and quite the kisser.

"Let's get back home..wait till Jebby hears 'bout this.." Lizard joked, shooting his pistol into the air in victory. The group cheered happily, some tossing their hats into the air and breaking out in little dances. Some limped, some seemed unharmed, some had to be carried back and the dead were carried back as well.

Pluto pulled away from me, and jogged towards a large rock. Bending down, he took something in his arms and slowly came back to me. He smiled, motioning me to come closer and put my arms around his neck. Pluto held a small fifteen year old girl in the crook of his arm, and he carefully scooped me up in his other. She had a cut over one of her eyes and a large gash on her thigh that was tied off with what looked like a sleeve. Her hair was light brown, and had bright blue eyes. She had a peaceful smile on her face, a few teeth were crooked, but she was beautiful.

"Hey..you's Pluto's girlfriend?"

I smirked, shrugging as Pluto chuckled nervously.

"You're?"

"Mebd." She smiled, showing off her rather sharp, crooked teeth.

"Nice to meet'cha Mebd." I said, and the conversation stopped soon after that. We walked into the test village, the rest of the clan was there, along with a very tall, beautiful woman. She must have been 40, 7 foot tall, with snow white hair and a beautiful face.

"Auntie Alielith." Pluto sighed softly, looking upon the wife of Zeus and the mother of his army of children. Zeus' eyes connected with his wife's white eyes as the bodies of the fallen were placed in the sand. Alielith took a deep breath, tears welling up in her eyes as she starred into the dead faces of her son and two nieces.

"Aliet.." Zeus said, wrapping his wife in a hug. Mama clung to Jupiter as Alielith sniffled in her husbands arms before rushing over to her wounded daughter, Chimmaera, who was unconscious. The introductions were fairly quick and simple, who was who, related to who, with who and ages.

Zeus' and Alielith's children in order of age was: Davide, Henry, Chimmaera, Ademas, Ryall, Wicearon, Jealla, Lothaecana and Apollo. Already being introduced to Saturn, Apollo and Mebd, there was only alot more people to meet. All of the Zeus' were tall, the smallest being 6'0.

Davide was the large man with long blue hair that was helping Pluto toss bodies over the cliff. He had white eyes just like his mother, his father's tanned skin and stood at 7'4. He was one of the care takers of the family, always doting over something his younger brothers or sisters were doing.

Henry had his mothers white hair, his father's skin tone and pink orbs and was 7'3 tall. He was very quiet, and very dorky. I kind of felt bad for making fun of his name earlier, but oh well. He has kept to himself since the battle.

Chimmaera had purple hair with her mother's pale-moon skin tone and soft pink orbs. She was a bright girl, but also very quiet. She would smile often and nod in agreement, but didn't speak. At 8'1 she was an extremely gentle giant.

Better watch out for her and Henry..it's always the silent ones.

Ademas was a large man with tanned skin, brown orbs and grey hair at 6'11. He played the leader, with a strong work ethic and a serious demeanor.

Ryall had blonde hair, pale blue eyes, very tanned skin and was 7'10. He was the funny man of the family, and always had a cunning, playful look on his face.

Wicearon and Jealla were twins with grey hair, tanned skin and white eyes. I realized the girl was the woman standing beside Zeus when he first arrived at the house and she was a no nonsense kind of woman. Wicearon was kind of crazy, always making goo-goo eyes at Mebd and had this crazy laugh. Both twins were 6'0, the smallest of their family. I had a strange feeling that they had more than sibling like feelings for one another.

Lothaecana and Apollo were both twins as well, but didn't look a thing alike other than their blue freckles. Lothaecana had white hair, tanned skin and dark blue eyes. Lothaecana was a fellow prankster alongside Ryall and Lothaecana was around 7'4 and Apollo around 7'8.

_**Phew**_, too many kids in one family. Onto the next.

What was left of the Hades' clan, and in age order they were: Osiris, Satania, Oniramos, Saturn, Asterius, Fywen, Cieric, Goliath, Eradan and Mebd.

Osiris was beautiful, with piercing yellow eyes and straight brown hair. She was strong, and her eyelashes were gorgeously long. She always had a smile on her face, but knew when it was time to get down and dirty. One of her ears had never formed, and the other was strangely misshapen.

Satania lived up to her name. Her skin was bright red, and she had tiny horns growing on each of her temples. Her teeth were sharpened, the whites of her eyes were yellow and her pupils were an icy blue. She had waist long blonde hair, but don't let her name fool you. Satania was a total sweetheart, clinging to her younger, but taller brother like a safety blanket.

Oniramos was a tall man with black hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He had two knees caps on one leg, giving him a strange gait. He was a silent giant, but was by far the smartest of the mutants.

Asterius had no hair, dark green eyes and was missing his left arm. He was sort of boring, all he wanted to talk about was the wind direction or the stars constellations.

Fywen had green hair, orange eyes and tan skin. Her spine was twisted strangely, bones poking through her skin to make tiny wing-like appendages. She was bubbly and kind, and was sort of an old soul.

Cieric had orange eyes, green hair like his twin Fywen, and was a total hot head. He had two hands growing off his right hand, and was missing his right ear. Anything could send him flying off his short fuse.

Goliath was a cute little guy, with black hair, orange eyes and strange olive-green skin. He was just a small kid, and seemed incredibly shy and self conscious.

The rebellion children of Hades' had decided on a new clan leader was the eldest sister, Osiris, and decided to rename the clan after their new leader.

The new Osiris clan proudly stood before their aunts, uncles and cousins.

"There will be no more." Osiris said, bowing to Jupiter and Zeus.

"Thank you..he would have killed us on our own." Osiris whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"No...We are sorry...you had to...kill...your own..for your..freedom..and happi...ness." Big Brain wheezed, smiling at his niece. She smiled back, big tears in her eyes. Jupiter sighed, clapping Zeus on the shoulder.

"We have funerals and some celebrations to attend to." Mama said softly, handing a wriggling, giggling Tempy over to Lizard. Everyone scattered, heading off in little groups to mourn silently as cloth and coffins for the bodies were quickly made. Pluto was helping Mama tend to the wounded by carrying them inside for her.

With possible dangerous curiosity, I stepped towards Lizard and Tempy.

"Your not a total nutcase with your daughter."

Ice blue eyes turned towards me, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What'chu talkin' 'bout mah baby fer..." He growled, Tempy snorting happily into his shoulder.

"Where's her mother?"

Big teal eyes turned around to face me.

"Momma?" Tempy asked softly. "Daddy..yew says.."

"Shh..Tempy..MAMA.." Lizard shouted, as Ruby came through the door.

"Rub', where Mama?" Lizard asked softly, the soft tone of his voice shocking Ruby slightly.

"Inside..takin' care of tha' hurt 'unes.." She said softly, picking at the hem of her hoodie. Lizard gingerly handed Tempy off to his little sister.

"Watch 'yer niece. Gotta talk." He said softly, shooing the small girl back into the house. He turned to me, eyes softer than they had once been. He flopped down on the front porch step, patting the place next to him.

"'Er real name's Temperance..'er Mama named 'er." He said softly. "'Er Mama..ran 'way." He took a shuddering breath.

"She was like you ya'know. Outsider with'a pretty exotic name 'n face. Stayed long 'nuff ta make me think she loved me..Bitch had ma' kid. One day..just poof. Car wus' gone...so was she.."

"..Why are you telling me this?"

"Ya' asked. Her name was Charmaine."

"..I'm sorry this happened. You have a beautiful daughter."

"Yes ah' do. She's my baby, no one elses."

"Your a good daddy." I patted his hand.

"Not good 'nuff. Nothin' will ever be good 'nuff for my baby." He shook his head, pushing his hat further back on his head.

"Pluto really likes ya'. Please don't leave."

I looked at the man that I had once seen as someone so frighting, and saw a piece of me. Someone scared of people leaving, and people whom they've loved the most hurting them. I grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. He squeezed back just as fiercely.

"I swear."

* * *

With bad memories lining the old Hades haunt, the Osiris clan needed a new place to call their own. They were offered a few of the abandoned houses in test village if they swore to become a fraction of the Jupiter clan. They happily accepted, rushing into their new homes. Things were slowly changing, and over the next few weeks things were changing for the better.

Sattie and Apollo were officially pregnant. The families were ecstatic, even more so when they tested and found that the babies was Apollo's, and not from when Sattie was raped. I was sitting next to Sattie on the swing just outside the main house. A shadow flashed across the sand, making us turn to see my uncle running towards us.

"Lony.." Jeb smiled, rushing up to me and wrapping his arms around me. I laughed, snuggling into his surprisingly clean shoulder. He didn't smell like smoke, or booze today.

"Hey Uncle Jeb..what's rockin'?" I laughed at Jeb's relieved face.

"Ya rush off ta fight some mut'ant battle..'n ask me..'wha's rockin'?" Jeb sighed, running his hand over his face. I giggled, shrugging my shoulder as three more shadows flicked across the sand. I smiled as Papa, Lizard and Pluto came and stood beside us.

"Ya missed all the fun Jeb." Jupe laughed, tugging his hat away from his eyes. Jeb snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Keep yer fun to' ya'self." Jeb laughed, fixing his own cap on his head.

"Not sure we can do that much longer.." Jupe laughed, shooting Pluto and I an amused glance. Jeb blinked, tilting his head.

"Wha?" Jeb asked. Pluto cleared his throat, stepping before my uncle and towering over him.

"I..am datin' Lony. S'no gettin' rid of me Jeb." Pluto said almost flawlessly, causing Jeb's jaw to drop. He sighed, but then smiled softly. Turning to me, he shot me a semi-amused, but mostly tired smile.

"Ya couldn't just stay outta tha' hills..could ya?"

I laughed, wrapping my arms around Pluto's arm. Pluto laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of my head. Jeb pretended to make a gagging noise, as did Jupe. Lizard laughed, rolling his eyes before he heard the high pitched screams of his daughter. Jeb stayed with Sattie as Pluto, Papa, Lizard and I raced to the front of the house.

Tempy was screaming happily, curled in the arms of a bleached blond woman. The woman looked up quickly, slowly walking over to us. The guys were frozen, and I was the only one left mobile apparently.

"Guys..who's she? Another cousin?" I asked. Lizard took a deep breath.

"Charmaine.." Lizard asked, taking a tentative step forward. The mutant was shaking, his straw hat falling from his head. The woman had dark blue eyes, and tried to smile at the ice blue eyed man.

"I..The whole time driving back...I tried to think of what to say...other than I'm sorry..and take me back..but..I.., I couldn't think of anything.." Charmaine whispered, slowly stepping closer to Lizard.

"Ya'..left.." Lizard stammered. Charmaine bit her lip and nodded, lowering her daughter to the ground. Tempy smiled, curling around her mother's legs.

"I..I was just...everythin'...I just had a mental breakdown..and..I didn't realize how much I love you till you weren't around.." Charmaine whispered, lowering her head. Lizard sighed, stepping forward and lifting her chin up. He pressed a light kiss to her lips, but frowned at her.

"I love ya'..but I don't trust ya'. Ya' gotta earn it.." Lizard said gruffly, but there was a happy gleam in his eye. Jupe smiled, scratching his head and beard.

"Welcome back Char.." Pluto said, nodding his head. Charmaine blinked wildly, but a graceful smile came on her face.

"It's great to be back.." She whispered, slowly stepping back into the house.

I sighed, feeling an arm wrap around my waist.

"We did good.." I whispered, feeling Pluto's lips press down to mine.

"Mhm..thank ya'.." Pluto whispered, pulling me closer.

I really should have gone into the hills sooner.


End file.
